1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a mobile or auto concrete pump with a chassis, which exhibits at least one loading surface on one side running parallel to the vehicle chassis axis. Preferably one supporting frame is provided on the vehicle chassis, on which frame are provided a rearward facing material supply container including a pump unit, and a concrete distribution mast which can be unfolded, wherein conveyor pipes or hoses can be connected to the pump unit or, alternatively, to the distribution mast, and wherein at least one accessible loading surface is provided on one side of the supporting frame, preferably beside the distribution mast when the mast is stowed in the driving position. Since the supporting frame is rigidly connected with the chassis, in the following the supporting frame is viewed as belonging to the vehicle chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In mobile concrete pumps of the hitherto known type (WO 95/30088) the pressure side of the pump unit is connectable, via a pipe switch or pivot pipe, with a conveyor line of the distribution mast. There are however applications in which a separate pipe or hose is coupled directly on the pump unit in the area of the pivot pipe while the conveyor line of the concrete distribution mast is decoupled. This is above all the case when the area to be provided with concrete cannot be reached with the concrete distribution mast. In order to make possible this method of operation, a storage space must be provided on the mobile concrete pump, in which the pipes and/or hoses can be transported.
Beginning herewith it is the task of the invention to make provisions in a mobile concrete pump which make it possible to store the pipes and hoses in the area of the loading surface such that they are easily accessible from the outside and nevertheless to keep the loading surface accessible.
The inventive solution is based upon the concept, that a longitudinally extending, box-shaped magazine for receiving of conveyor pipes or hoses is provided, which is pivotable or slideable between a transport position extending over the loading surface and an unloading position in which the loading surface is exposed. According to a first inventive alternative the magazine is pivotable about a rotation axis parallel to the vehicle chassis vertical axis from a transport position covering over the loading surface and an unloading position at least partially exposing the loading surface. According to a preferred embodiment of the invention the magazine is supplementally tiltable about an axis of rotation running crosswise across its longitudinal axis and oriented perpendicularly to the vertical axis of the vehicle chassis, such that it is tiltable from the transport position oriented essentially parallel to the loading surface into an unloading position with its rearward end pivotable downwardly to a limited extent. The transverse axis and the tilt axis thereby preferably form a type of cardanic or gimbal linkage. By lowering the backend of the magazine the user has the possibility of varying the unloading height. This produces a substantial reduction in workload and saves time during unloading and loading.
Further it is known with respect to mobile concrete pumps (DE-A 197 36 108), to provide on the two longitudinal sides of the vehicle chassis or the supporting frame respectively one rear end support strut, which is pivotable about a pivot axis parallel to the vehicle chassis vertical axis between (a) a transport position oriented and parallel to the vehicle chassis longitudinal axis and covering over the respective loading surface and (b) a support position exposing at least a part of the loading surface. In this case it is advantageous when the magazine is provided in a free space above this support strut. Thereby at least one of the magazine and one of the rotate and/or tilt forming vehicle chassis fixed linkage point be linked. Alternatively thereto, or supplementally, at least one of the rotation and/or tilt axis forming linkage points of the magazine can be secured to the support strut. The magazine is thereby preferably linked on its bottom side to the linkage point. Advantageously, the magazine is arrestable on the supporting frame or the support strut in its transport position. When the support strut and magazine are pivoted out, the side loading surfaces are accessible, so that the pump unit is easily accessible for example for servicing purposes.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention the linkage point, includes a knee or cantilever which is rotatable about a rotation axis parallel to the vehicle chassis vertical axis, is provided on the transport frame or on the support strut, while the magazine is provided pivotable about the tilt axis on the knee. It is thereby of advantage when the tilt axis is provided approximately centrally in the longitudinal run of the magazine and on the bottom side thereof, whereby the center of gravity of the magazine when in the transport position and, on the other hand, when in the extraction position, is positioned on opposite sides of the vertical projection of the tilt axis. Therewith it is achieved that the magazine both in the horizontal transport position as well also in the tilted extracted position is maintained stably due to its own weight. In addition the rotation and/or tilt movement of the magazine can be limited by a stop element or an abutment.
In accordance with a further preferred embodiment of the invention, drive means for pivoting the magazine between the transport position and the rotated out and tilted end position is provided between the vehicle chassis and magazine, preferably formed as a linkage drive spaced apart from the rotation and/or tilt axis. The drive means is preferably operated by motor or with hydraulic means.
In accordance with yet a further alternative embodiment of the invention the longitudinally extending box shaped magazine is moveable, tiltable or unfoldable between a transport position extending over the loading surface and an unloading position parallel thereto and provided beside and/or below the loading surface. Thereby the magazine can, in the transport position, lay upon the loading surface and in certain cases be arrested on the vehicle chassis.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of this inventive alternative, the magazine is linked to the vehicle chassis by means of a four linkage coupling drive, of which the linkage axis is oriented parallel to the vehicle longitudinal axis. The coupling drive thereby preferably exhibits two swing or oscillating shafts, linked with their one end respectively spaced apart from each other on linkage points on the vehicle chassis, and linked with their respective other ends to linkage points spaced apart from each other on the magazine bottom bottom. The swing arms, the coupling element formed by the magazine floor and the framework elements formed by the linkage points on the vehicle chassis are preferably so positioned and dimensioned, that the magazine floor both in the transport position as well also in the extended or unfolded position is oriented parallel to the loading surface and in the intermediate positions swings away over the free side edge of the loading surface without contact. In a preferred manner the first, longer swing arm is linked to the outer edge corner and the second, shorter swing arm is linked to the inner edge corner of the magazine bottom whereby the chassis side linkage point of the first swing arm is provided below the chassis side linkage point of the second swing arm and wherein preferably the linkage point of the first swing arm on the vehicle chassis is displaced inwardly sideways with respect to the linkage point of the second swing arm. Therewith it is possible, that at least one of the swing arms, preferably the shorter, second swing arm, prior to reaching the transport position runs through a higher lying dead center point than the magazine side linkage point, so that the magazine in the transport position lies stably on the loading surface. In order to simplify the operation of the magazine or to automate the movement thereof, it is proposed in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, that between a chassis fixed linkage point and a linkage point of one of the moveable coupling elements a gas-pressure spring or a hydraulic cylinder is so linked, that the dive-in depth of the plunger of the gas pressure spring or, as the case may be, the piston rod of the hydraulic cylinder, increases or decreases continuously in the associated cylinder along the pivot path between the transport position and the unfolded position to the side. Advantageously, the gas pressure spring or the hydraulic cylinder is linked at a linkage point of the shorter, second swing arm, which is positioned above the chassis-fixed linkage point.
For stabilization of the pivot process it is advantages when the drive pair is comprised of two same-axis four-linkage coupling drives in the vehicle chassis longitudinal direction and provided spaced apart from each other. Thereby each of the four-linkage coupling drives can be provided with a gas pressure spring or a hydraulic cylinder with same-axis linkage points. Basically it is however also possible, that the two four-linkage coupling drives are provided with only one gas pressure spring or one hydraulic cylinder.
In place of a hydraulic cylinder, the four-linkage coupling drive can also be driven by motor means, for example, using a hydraulic motor.
In order to achieve a manageable stowing of the hoses or pipes in the magazine and to facilitate the loading of the magazine, it is proposed in accordance with an advantageous embodiment of the invention, that the magazine is subdivided into multiple chambers oriented in honeycomb fashion parallel to each other in the longitudinal direction, separated from each other by intermediate walls. At least one part of the chambers can be formed by tubes, preferably of plastic.